iKilled Freddy
by RayLedgend
Summary: What happens when Freddy pushes Sam over the edge? What happens when Sam does the unthinkable? How will Carly react? Oneshot. A bit quick, but pretty dark. Enjoy and review please.


iKilled Freddy

My first, and probably only iCarly fanfic, and this time it doesn't handle anything too adult. A straight up serious plot-line. Enjoy. Oh, and don't forget, I do not now, nor will I likely ever own iCarly. Don't sue, please ;)

* * *

Bushwell Plaza was a fairly mundane apartment complex, save of course for the fact that it was home to one of the most popular webcast series on the internet, iCarly. It was a weekly webcast, hosted by Carly Shay, a soft spoken, and rather typical teenage girl of 15, and Sam Puckett, her much ruder and more brutal best friend of the same age. As school let out, the two of them walked back to Bushwell, ready to film another episode of iCarly. Little did either of them know that this episode would be their last.

They would have had no reason to think this way. After all, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, no clouds in the sky. The kind of day that would lift anyone's spirits. Sam, however couldn't stand it. Silently, and almost unconsciously, she was wishing for chaos, as Carly left the room to change her outfit for the webcast. "It's not like I'm asking for a bunch of people to die" Sam ranted to herself, "Maybe just Freddy."

As if on cue, in walked Freddy, the technical producer, and only male member of the iCarly team. "Hey, Sam." He greeted in a particularly cheery tone that made Sam's blood boil. Nonetheless, Sam raised a hand in acknowledgement. "Are you as excited as I am for the 100th webcast today, 'cause I am psyched!" He continued, making Sam all the more ready to shred him to pieces.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Sam said, trying to keep her anger under control.

"I know, right? Oh, man, this is gonna be cool!" Freddy said as he set up the Lewbert-Cam.

Sam tried to keep her cool, but every sound Freddy made pushed her ever closer to her breaking point. Eventually, after what felt like hours, but was really only a minute or two, Sam was pushed over the edge. As her anger peaked, Sam pulled out a chainsaw from God knows where, and sliced Freddy clean in half. Think samurai meets Gears of War.

Sam started to shriek and laugh in triumph as she waved the chainsaw above her head like some kind of animal, as if any semblance of humanity left in her evaporated during the chainsawing. "AHAHAHAHA! Say something now Fredward!" Sam yelled, at the corpse she made out of Freddy. Oddly enough, she was so consumed with shutting him up that she hadn't yet realized she killed the boy, which is odd seeing as how he was in two pieces now.

It was at this very moment that Carly walked back in, mentally rehearsing for their 100th webcast, only to have her attention diverted by the sound of a motor running. As Carly looked up, she was greeted by a scene that would feel right at home in a horror movie. There, right in front of her was Sam waving a still bloody chainsaw above her head. Worse still was there, at her feet. There laid Freddy, a diagonal cut reaching from his right shoulder to his left arm, a look of fear and pain frozen on his face. All the floor around him was drenched in blood.

"SAM! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Carly screamed, almost in tears.

Sam stood perplexed, looking around to see what Carly was talking about. When her eyes met Freddy's corpse, Sam became fixated on it, wondering what exactly happened, until the sound and weight of the chainsaw became apparent to her. "Oh," Sam said as realization set in, "it looks like I killed him." She continued matter-of-factly, as she powered down the chainsaw.

"Sam!" Carly cried out, the tears finally breaking through, "H-he was a friend of ours, Sam!"

"A friend of yours, maybe. Cheer up, Carls." Sam said without a hint of remorse. As she saw Carly's tears hit the floor however, her attitude changed.

"S-s-sam . . . how . . . how could you?" Carly managed to choke out between bouts of tears.

When Sam saw how upset she made Carly, a wave of guilt consumed her. Unable to live with herself, Sam turned the chainsaw to herself, and powered it up. When Carly heard the chainsaw turn back on, she understood what Sam was going to do, without needing to see the scene. "I have to stop her!" Carly thought. All other thoughts vanished. Nothing else mattered. Not even Freddy. Stopping Sam was all Carly could think to do, as she ran across the room, determined not to let another friend die, but of course, it was too late. By the time Carly was in reach of Sam, the chainsaw had already grinded through her breastbone, and was proceeding to make a smoothie out of her heart. Carly, in an act of desperation tried to pull the chainsaw out of Sam's now dead body, but ended up pulling out a mess of blood and guts with it. Oddly enough, as Sam fell to the ground, she seemed . . . happy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Carly screamed, almost as if her screams would be enough to bring her friends back. It only took a matter of seconds for the pain to set in, and Carly couldn't deal with it, and like a tower with the base destroyed, she collapsed to the floor under the pressure, wishing with all her heart that what had just happened could be reversed, but knowing with all her mind that her wish simply would not come true. As her mind took over, and reality set in more and more, Carly was pulled into a pool of heartache that felt like it would not end.

Meanwhile, Spencer was busy with his new art fascination: weaponry, which is, coincidentally, why Sam could have a chainsaw that was actually practical for both murder and suicide. Anyway, he was replicating a medieval suit of armor, when Carly's piercing screams reached his ears. Spencer's fatherly instincts kicked in, and without a second's hesitation, he ran up to Carly fast as his legs could take him, but froze at the sight of her room. The once clean and innocent webcast studio had become a scene out of his worst nightmares, and Spencer could only stand there, speechless, as he absorbed the sight of bloody floors, and horribly mutilated bodies surrounding him. And there, not far from the doorway sat Carly, chainsaw still in hand from when she ripped it from Sam's corpse, with Sam's cut open form laying at her feet, a slushy of organ and bone still pouring out of her.

Spencer himself was horrified, and stumbled over his words as he tried to call her name out. "Ca—Carly?" he finally managed to force out of himself, alerting Carly to his presence.

"Spencer!" Carly cried out, her tears still refusing to stop. Without thinking, she ran to her older brother, instinctually seeking the comfort of his embrace. "Spencer . . . they . . . their gone!" She cried, causing her tears to flow out faster, drenching his shirt.

Spencer knew Carly was upset, but he needed answers. He needed explanation. He needed to know the story, and he needed to know it now. "What happened here!?" Spencer demanded without thinking how difficult it would be for Carly to relive it.

"S—Sam" Carly started, but couldn't continue, as she burst into tears. As Carly regained control, she began again. "Sam . . . she . . . she killed Freddy, and then . . . she—I tried to stop her, but she . . . she k—killed herself." Carly said between quick bouts of tears.

The room fell silent, as Spencer tried to come up with something to say. However, the silence didn't stay long, as the sound of Lewbert's radio was heard over the Lewbert-Cam with a breaking news report. "Attention all citizens, we interrupt your regular broadcasting with a breaking news report: Several US cities and towns have been destroyed. While the attacks have spread throughout the west coast, the first target appears to have been Yakima, Washington."

"Granddad . . ." Carly said to herself. The last of her tears vacating from her eyes, as she fell to her knees. Her increasingly fragile psyche was hanging by a string. Grasping for comfort, she resorted to prayer.

Spencer looked over to see Carly praying for the first time in years, as if she had lost all sense of control in her life. Although he was her father figure, finding comforting words was not his forte, and so he chose to stay silent as the radio continued.

"The possibility of this being a terrorist attack has not been ruled out, but has been deemed unlikely due to the growing scale of the attack. We are advising all citizens living in the West Coast to evacuate immediately." Carly was certainly hit hard upon hearing of Yakima's destruction, but had no time to mourn as she saw what was onscreen. In walked an odd, almost humanoid creature. Its skin was an almost colorless grey, and its limbs were short and skinny, matching its thin torso. Its head, however, was almost disproportionally bulbous. Although its face could not be seen from the angle of the Lewbert-Cam, it was clear that hair and ears were absent from the creature.

"Get out of here." Lewbert said angrily at the creature. The figure didn't even seem to hear the doorman's command, let alone respond to it, and as it continued in, more and more followed him. The reception area was filling to the brim with these odd creatures, huge eyes offsetting their slit like mouths and noses. Of course, Lewbert didn't appreciate having his demands ignored, and lost all control of his temper. "GET OUTTA MY LOBBY!!!" He screamed as he leaped over the desk and charged. Carly and Spencer watched in speechless horror as Lewbert was fighting off a literal army of aliens. Although Lewbert was many times stronger than any of them individually, he was powerless against their superior intellect, superior weaponry, and superior numbers. Even his precious "Wart-Fu" wasn't enough to stop them. Deciding not to waste time with such an annoyance, the aliens pulled out Ray-Guns, and shot a barrage of bullets directly at the angry doorman. Lewbert dodged the first few shots like in the matrix, but couldn't hope to dodge every blast, and was quickly shot down. Lewbert lost all ability to move as shot after shot made contact. Spencer and Carly were frozen, their eyes glued to the sight on screen. A myriad of aliens rushed up the stairs leaving behind a dreadfully bloody doorman. Skin was burnt so completely that bone was left exposed somewhere on every limb. Copious amounts of blood secreted almost endlessly from each of his wounds. In spite of intense pain from each injury, Lewbert managed to crawl halfway to his desk, leaving a trail of red behind, stopping before he could make any more progress.

With Lewbert presumably dead, Spencer decided to take action, and quickly made his way downstairs. Pulling an axe from the suit of armor he was replicating, Spencer ran out into the hallway, Carly nervously watching at the door to their room. Spencer readied his axe as the alien invasion made it to his floor. As they turned the corner into his hallway, he charged, concerned not with his own life, but with making an escape for Carly. When he was in range, Spencer brought down his axe, slicing clean through the first alien. As he tried to get the axe back up over his shoulder, his left arm was shot. "Ah!" Spencer grunted, as the searing pain traveled through his whole left side. Ignoring the sting, he readied the axe again, and cut through two more aliens with a horizontal one handed slash. Another Ray-Gun shot, this time to his right wrist, causing him to lose the strength to lift the axe above the ground. "Unh!" Spencer grunted again as he raised his axe one more time, slicing through another alien as he did so. Two more shots, one hitting the right forearm, and the other skimming his forehead. Losing strength quickly, Spencer sliced straight down through one last alien, letting gravity do most of the work. Sadly, Spencer hadn't the muscle left to move, let alone raise the axe again, and was powerless against the rest of the aliens.

Carly witnessed as Spencer was cut down by the mass of aliens. It was a battle he couldn't win. For every alien he killed, there were at least a hundred more to take its place. Spencer was thrown out of the aliens' way, and back at Carly exceedingly bloody, and unable to move. "Car . . . ly. Y—you need to forget about me. Just make it out of here . . ." As she watched Spencer take his last breath, something snapped inside Carly. She just couldn't cope with the death. Her friends, her grandpa, and her older brother were all taken from her in the course of one day, the course of one hour. Changing her heartbreak into rage, Carly grabbed the axe out of Spencer's hand, and charged at the aliens utterly consumed with hate, as if some dark beast inside of her had been awakened.

She fought through them like a demon out of hell, reflecting the ray-gun shots with the blade of the axe, and using her newfound adrenaline to force her way through the hundreds of non-human monsters. As she got closer to the horde, she threw the axe like a boomerang causing it to cut through at least 20 aliens before getting buried in the wall at the end of the hallway, and with her now free hand, immediately took hold of one of the aliens by the neck, and used him as a weapon, and a shield at once. Carly made sure not to leave any alien alive, shattering bone, and tearing through skin with each swing of her new weapon.

In only minutes, Carly had pushed the alien army back, and made it to where her axe had hit. By now, the alien Carly was using was barely holding on to life, unable to bemoan his broken bones and open wounds due to the choking hold Carly had on it. Instead it wished; it prayed that its agony would soon end. Carly was more than happy to grant his final request, as she realized that the alien would not hold up much longer, and decided to kill it before it became useless to her. Forcing the captive alien to the ground, she curb-stomped him, as she ripped the axe back out of the wall, and turned her attention to the rest of the aliens polluting her floor.

The aliens were visibly scared now. Most of their ranks had turned tail and ran, and it was for good reason, as those stupid enough to stay were promptly cut down by Carly. The remaining aliens were left in stupefied horror as the previously weak girl turned ruthless headhunter. All human emotion seemed to leave Carly, as she became a cold blooded killing machine, and terrifyingly each kill seemed to make her bloodthirstier. The only thing bringing her joy was the sound of the aliens' bones breaking. An almost demonic smile began to frame Carly's face as more and more alien blood was splattered over her.

After about five minutes, every alien left on Carly's floor had been eradicated. Carly bellowed a maniacal laugh as she rushed downstairs to the lobby wanting nothing more than to butcher more aliens. Once there, she checked behind the main desk, and grabbed Lewbert's shotgun, but as she did, she was shocked to see Lewbert's dead body moving. Normally it would have been clear to Carly that the aliens' victims were becoming zombies, but all rational thought had long since left the girl. At this point, all Carly had the sense to do was to slaughter anything that moved, and that's exactly what she did to Lewbert with a point blank shotgun blast to the head.

"Pathetic scum." Carly said as Lewbert's zombified skull and brain decorated the lobby's floor. Carly pumped her shotgun as she ran out the doors, only to witness the city in ruins. Buildings were destroyed, fire was raging, and the smoke was blocking out the sun. Worst of all, dead bodies were strewn along every inch of the place. As Carly took the scene in, more of her rationality left her. Again she laughed maniacally, beginning to take joy in what had happened to her city. Clutching the shotgun tightly in hand, she let insanity take her, and ran aimlessly throughout the city in blind hope that she may find more aliens to rip apart. Eventually, after 10 minutes or so, though she had long since lost sense of time, she saw a UFO fly off, and like a starving animal that had just found food, almost instinctually followed, unsure, yet unconcerned with where she would be taken.

Eventually, after losing sight of the UFO, she got in a car that had been abandoned on the roadside, killing the zombie within, and taking his keys, as she followed the direction the object was headed in, unaware that a city's worth of zombies was following. Carly simply drove faster, and faster hoping to catch the UFO in her sight again. After about an hour or so of driving, sense started to return to her. Not enough for her to question what she was doing, or why she was doing it, but enough that she could think of only one place the UFO would have gone to. Yakima: their first target. Following any road signs that weren't destroyed, and running over any zombies she saw, she finally made it. Exactly as she expected, she saw a disk hovering stationary in the sky over the smoking crater that was once Yakima, and as she saw it, the image of the aliens murdering her brother made its way back into her mind. After pausing for a moment, she let madness retake her, this time permanently.

She left the car, axe and shotgun in hand, laughing as she made her way into the ruins. Unbeknownst to her, all the zombies from the entire city were converging toward that one spot. "Carly?!" sounded a weak, yet familiar voice just within earshot. Carly turned quickly, and pointed her shotgun toward the source of the sound more than ready to kill whatever creature made the noise. As she scanned the area, however, what she came across wasn't an alien, or even a zombie, but was actually her grandfather. Although she was some distance away, she could see he was battered and bloodied. Still, she walked toward him, emotionless, and still marked with an intense desire to kill.

"Carly? Is that you?" He asked, surprised by her bloodlust. Carly gave no response, and kept her shotgun pointed at him rock steady. "Where's your brother, Carly? Where's Spencer!?" He demanded, simply causing Carly's breathing to intensify.

"Carly . . . what happened to you?" He asked desperately. For most, this would be a tearful reunion, but for Carly, already having been made murderous by the alien catastrophe, she simply saw this man as another target. A faint smile came across her face for a brief moment as she moved her trigger finger closer to the trigger.

Her grandfather, seeing that it would be useless to appeal to family bonds, though unsure why, decided to try to appeal to her hatred for the alien species. "Carly! You have to listen to me. The aliens have probably killed everyone but us already." He gestured to a group of UFOs converging toward them from all directions. "Carly. We have to fight. Together we can fight them off. I killed the zombies in this city, and you made it here. Together we can win! Fight with me, Carly!"

A devilish grin framed Carly's face, as she began to chuckle to herself. ". . . No." Carly replied frankly as she pulled the trigger ending the existence of her grandfather, her only remaining family member. Carly's chuckles then turned to more bursts of maniacal laughter. Carly leaned her head back, as if it were too hard to support her own head. After a minute or so of laughter, she stood up straight again, and wiped the tears of joy from her eyes. However, as she looked around, and came to what was left of her senses she could see she was surrounded on all sides by miles upon miles of zombies, each and every one of them sharing the same sinister goal: the death of Carly Shay.

Most people would be frightened by the numbers, but Carly, with her mind already lost to the abyss that was her own insanity was just the opposite. Excitement took the girl, as she tilted her head to the side and laughed once more, and gripped her axe. Without concern for the odds, she ran out into the crowd of zombies, fully confident she could kill all of them. As she got closer, hundreds of aliens descended from their ships, simply whetting Carly's appetite for bloodshed even more.

As the minutes piled upon each other, Carly's seemingly endless strength began to fade. In her growing weakness, her right wrist was shot by an alien ray gun, knocking the axe out of her hand. Losing strength quickly, Carly's breathing became heavy as a group of zombies closed in on her. Thinking quickly, Carly swung her shotgun in front of her like a baseball bat taking 4 zombie's heads clean off. Again, another ray gun shot knocked the shotgun from her hand, sending it flying to the side. Even in her irrational state, she knew that weaponless she stood no chance, and made a dive for the shotgun, only to have her shoulder shot by a third ray gun blast.

It was only a matter of time before the sheer numbers overwhelmed her. Carly kneeled down in weakness, unconsciously realizing she was fighting a losing battle. The zombies wasted no time in charging at her. Grabbing her arms, and pinning her legs, they piled on top of her, but with one final burst of strength, Carly managed to throw them all off and get back on her feet, though she was losing balance quick.

Carly's muscles refused to obey her, as she tried to fight, still completely consumed with the desire to kill, but despite her efforts to stay standing, Carly again fell to the ground. She looked up, with eyes still filled with an undying rage as five surrounding aliens pointed ray guns at her skull, and promptly shot her.

And so marked the end of Carly, the last living human. The aliens succeeded in whatever sick plan they wanted to accomplish.

The End

* * *

Woot. My masterpiece =P I think my work speaks for itself.


End file.
